Mental Bond
A mental bond could be formed between any beings through powerful magic. A person bonded to someone else is able to feel if that other person is in pain and can also read their thoughts. If the bond is extremely strong, both parts might die if one of them is killed physically. Known Mental Bonds Dragon Riders & Dragons A mental bond is shaped between the Rider and his/her dragon the moment the Dragon gives the Rider the Gedwëy Ignasia﻿. This bond is one of the strongest bonds, allowing the Dragon and Rider to communicate through their thoughts at any distance and also allows the Rider to use the magic that is within the Dragon. The bond is also created so that the Dragon dies when his/her Rider dies, but if the Dragon would be the first to die, the Rider would survive as the world might still be in use of him/her. This fact was used by Freedom and her first Dragon, Glaew, to ensure that the Alliance could defeat the Moriquendi and Saruman during the final phase of the War of Magic. One of them had to sacrifice themselves in order for the other to gain full power. Glaew chose to sacrifice himself as if it had been the other way around, both of them would have died. Freedom then gained full power over the Golden Fire and was able to lead the Alliance to victory, but the breaking of the bond had mentally wounded her and it took her about a year to heal that wound. Freedom & Remus Lupin When Freedom cured Remus Lupin from his werewolf-condition, she did so by sending the Golden Flame into his soul and tearing the werewolf-part away. This created a bondage between the two of them, but not one of the strongest ones. It only worked if they were close to one another and then they could not communicate mentally, but basically just feel that the other one was there. Remus admitted that he did feel a slight rip in his chest when Freedom was killed, but not more than the feeling one gets after running for far too long. Sandra Roberts & Carlisle Cullen When Sandra and the other Queens came to the aid of the Cullens, Sandra realised that she did not have time to tell their leader, Carlisle Cullen, everything he needed to know to trust them. Instead she figured that she could send her memories into his mind, at a controlled pace, and give him the informagtion he needed. This created a strong mental bond, which they did not discover until later. The bond allowed them to touch one another without Sandra burning Carlisle, communicate through their minds and also feel if the other was in pain. Despite the pain it caused himself, Carlisle was the one to relocate Sandra's shoulder after a battle. Carlisle appeared outside the camp of the Valinorian Army in Deverry the moment that Sandra had been killed, appearing dead but then got back to life and grew slightly mad from the breaking of the bond. Alexandra later described Carlisle as having screamed Sandra's name and tossed himself back and forth at the same time. Sonya managed to calm him by forcing him to drink a calming draught, but noted that the vampire would probably never heal again. The bond reforged itself when Sandra regained her memories, with the help of Rose Hathaway, and returned to the same strength as before. Thanks to this, Carlisle was the first to find Sandra and Rose when they travelled to his world instead of Rose's. Vasilisa Dragomir & Rose Hathaway Vasilisa and Rose shared a one-way bond, allowing Rose to read Lissa's mind, feel her pain (and other feelings) and also slip into her body and see through her eyes. Lissa is unable to do the same in the other direction, which sometimes annoys her. The bond was created when Lissa saved Rose from dying and the bond disappeared, without leaving any mental marks on either of them, when Rose was shot but healed on her own. Category:Magic